Point Blank
by BrooklynGrrl
Summary: It's about my Appleseed character Kani and her gay friend Brute,along with the original cast,come check out her adventures.Hope you like it - *
1. A New Soilder

(A rapid heartbeat) "One shot is all that I need, just one shot, and it'll all be over. Even if for only a while."

------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------

"Don't worry Brute,while your on the field, I got your back." 'I turned and pointed to a spot on top of a building put in ruins' "From right there, on that roof I can see everything on the battle 's also the spot where the light shines so bright that you can go blind by overexposure to the suns rays. Just as long as I have my sniper rifle, and no one knows where I am, you don't have to worry so much." 'A large smile took form on my pink face then'

-------------------------------End of flashback-------------------------------

I was covered in sweat, but it made me shine radiant because of the sun's reflection on me. I had smudges on my face, that made me look like a baby when they finished eating their messy oatmeal. I wore a bandanna, to keep my hair back so that it wouldn't interfere with my was the shade of baby barf green, and it had skulls on it. My hair rained down my back, that shined like golden fire in the sun. I wore a white tube top, and baggy military pants, with big pockets in the side. My boots of course were above my pants, and were the shade of brown.

My partner on the field was Brute, and he was what you would call a girl's best friend, in a way. He's hair was as black as coal, and it never covered his forehead. He had it tied in the back, that in a way looked like little baseballs in his hair. He wore fingerless gloves, and navy military pants, with his brown boots tucked under his pants. Brute wore a baby blue tank top, and a chain he got from his father figure before he came here. It had a picture of his family in it, and was engraved "True strength is being able to hold it together, when everyone else expects you to fall apart" I thought it was really cool. But now, Sapphire, sapphire was the color of his eyes and that's all I remember of him since we were seperated, not that long ago.

I swiftly got up, and took a look at my surroundings before I lept like an idiot." Wow, what the hell is that" my hand quickly covered my mouth. What the hell was I thinking, as I dropped to the floor, in a spot where I couldn't be seen.I tried to get back up to look again, but as I did this huge robot machine was already up in the air and about five feet away from me. In my head I was telling myself, "Run you idiot run,run!!!" It took my body one second to respond and I ran as fast as I possibly could to my left, the east side of the building, for I was on the roof. I dove of the ledge, leaned forward, and to my luck, a metal pole stuck out the building."Alright" I reached out and grabbed it, and at the speed I as going, I spun around at least one full turn before I let go, and landed on my feet. It took about four seconds, to recapture my balance,to keep running. In my mind,was like "Oh my god am still alive,thank you lord, thank you!" But I knew I had to keep with those things after me.

I ran towards my left again. One of those robots, just popped out from the edge of the building. But an openining in between it's legs made me run faster to slide underneath it. As soon as I did, I stood up grabbed my hand gun jumped on it's back and shouted "Gott'cha".Before I could fire though, something hit my back, and I fell off the around me faded to black." Who, who are you" was the last words that I said before the darkness swallowed me whole.

'Beep,Beep' " What's that sound."


	2. A Special Scene

My eyes slowly opened and, everything was blurry to my vision.

" Am, am I in the hospital?" I said in a whisper.

I heard someone say,"She's waking up, should I put her back to sleep?" "You should,and be careful" the other man said.

I saw him come close to me with a needle in his hand. But before he injected me though, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it by reflex with my right hand cause he was at my left. I stood up on my left knee gazing into the face of the man.

"Are you afraid?" I told him

"N...No, and you can't make me" he replied in a frightened tone.

"Oh really?" I said

I twisted my body inward, as my right leg slid across the table. I pulled his arm over my left shoulder and broke it as I threw him towards the other man, who didn't seem to relatively notice anything. Both men fell and all I heard was the crashing and breaking of glass.

" Well, that could have gone better,(a piece of glass fell and broke) and wiith less niose" I said to myself.

All of a sudden, I heard an alarm go off,and one of the men shouted,

" Security come quick!!"

"What the hell did you do!" I exlaimed confused.

In a panic I grabbed the closest weapon I could find, which at this point was a needle injection. I then ran towards the door put my hand on the scanner and opened only half of the door opened because it got jammed. I sqeezed myself through, and looked down the all in both directions. To my right, a girl with black hair wearing reddish hot pink heels, and a black-and-navy version of a Abaete' minidress . But towards my left a dozen men in navy uniforms, were quickly coming my way. So I did what any sensible person would have done and went for the girl. I ran towards her, and jumped over her while spinning in the air. I grbbed left and right arm with my left, and came in closer to her body weilding the injection in my right hand to her throat.

"You better tell me who you are and where I am before I inject you with 50 cc" I told her serious, but bluffing.

"My name is Hitomi, and your in the hospital Kani"she replied a bit frightened

"How do you know my name?No one here should know I exist." I said shocked.

A voice then called out to me, and I knew it.

"You know you're suppose to always go for that sexy,hard to get sort of look, not a deppresing hooker about to kill the paying for you."

I tuned around and an extatic/shocked expression just slapped onto my face. I released Hitomi completely and I ran towards him, my best feminen friend,

"Brute!,(I hugged him so hard that I barely gave him any air)I can't beleive your actually here" I told him with joy.

"Okay,I know you've missed me, but taking the air uotta me won't help the cause you know"He said suffacting

" I'm sorry" *sniffle*I said with tears running down my face.

" Don't cry Kani, I'm alright really, there's no need for tears, honest."

"Right, *sniffle* am just real exited to see you that's all."

"It's alright"

He hugged me closer and I stood by his side feeling the warmth of his body against mine.I felt feeble next to Brute almost all time when we weren't holding any type of weapon, and becouse he was about a head taller than me, but I always felt safe near him, I don't know why but I did.

"I'm sorrry I wasn't here on time Hitomi, this probably wouldn't have gone so far if I was here" Brute said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm already used to it bacause of Deunan"she replied.

"Deunan's here?!, How about Briareos is he here too?" I said curiously and a bit surprised."Hitomi tell me,are they here?" this time more anxious than curious.

"Kani, you should calm down, too much exitement is bad for you right now, you just got out of bed." Brute told me sweetly

(sigh) "I'll keep that in mind." I retorted

"So, how long has Kani been out cold Hitomi"Brute asked

"About twelve hours" she replied

"Twelve hours?!" I shouted confused. "How the hell did that happen?!"

"Either you were really tired or you were given too much tranq." Brute said said with a bit of a laughter in his tone.

" Well, within all that time you didn't take a look at the city without me did you?" I asked Brute.

Hitomi stared at Brute as though he had done something wrong.

" Brute" a said in a child's irratant voice"

"Well, I may have took a look around with Hitomi"he replied a frightened

I punched him in the arm and said,

"How could you, and without me too, Brute that's wrong" I said while folding my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry, but before you get any more upset, I want you to know, you have your own condo and I had them set up everything the way you liked it"He said scared

" Oh really" I said

" I can never not think of you Kani, you've been my best friend since the second grade." He said rather quickly

" That is so sweet, but if you ever do something like that again I will publicly humilate you in front of many people you don't even know, and probably neither will I" I told him in a sweet,but ccool tone.

" You scre me sometimes you know thatT-T" he said back to me calming down

" Yeah, I know, but o'well" I replied in a smart attitude

Hitomi stood watching us and mine and Brute's head turned towards and back at each other. I started to lauh a bit, till I got serious and asked,

" Hitomi, when can we leave?"

She replied " As soon as you get dressed, then I can tell you about our Utopia, Olympus."

The two men from earlier, just then got out of the room and were limping towards security. So in my mind I figured, what the heck.

"Sorry you guys! I didn't know that you were helping me, my bad!"

One of the men replied a bit annoyed

"You'll be forgiven when my arm recovers,or if it recovers for that matter"

" We'll, good luck with that man and let me know what happens to ya"

Both Brute and Hitomi stared at me, and when I asked "What?", Brute just looked at Hitomi and Hitomi gave me a look of concern. I usually didn't act this way, what happened to my respect and dicipline?

My right arm held my left, as though I was injured, and I looked down to the floor like a sad puppy, who wouldn't get any food because it didn't obey it's master.

I said in a low tone," I'm sorry Hitomi for not showing any respect in your presence.I guess that because during the war I hung around boys, that a bit of them stood with me, can you forgive me?"

" There isn't really anything to forgive Kani, I understand, and there was no need for you to say sorry. Besides, you act much better than the military used to around here" she began to smile, and for some reason it brightened up the mood.

"So,Hitomi do you have anything extra I can wear?" I said curious.

" I thought you'd never ask, come with me."

She grabbed my arm and started pulling gently toward the room I came out of. Both of us sqeezed throuh the door, and Hitomi led me towards a closet door. She grabbed something that was neatly folded and handed it to me, so I put it on no questions asked.

" How do you feel Kani?"

" I feel great Hitomi,why do ask?"

she replied,"Because you look great, I'm surprised the clothes actually fit you so perfectly."

" You really think so Hitomi"

" I know so."she said confident

Hitomi and I both stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

"Wow,Kani you look magnificent, I really wouldn't have thought you would wear something like that. You look great, but I hate to break it to ya"

"What?"I asked

"I look so much better." he said cocky

" Brute,( I said a bit decieved) we're being serios here, and we both know that you're not as gifted as me, to work this outfit" I said this time more in a smart attitude.

" That may be so, but that's why I wear the white tux."

Hitomi, Brute and I all started laughing in agreement. I wore a strapless Dolce & Gabbana dress with silver boning, two necklaces including a purple chocker to compliment my eyes and a long chain with a cross at the end of it which was silver. I also wore an 80 carat diamond and white gold cartier Love cuff, and finally for the shoes, I had on 2-inch high purple pumps, that were really easy for me to walk hair was up, in pinned curls, with my bangs out for the then it hit me like a bullet to my head,

" You guys where on Earth are we going all dressed up like this?"

Brute replied," That is an exellent question, but I won't dignify that with a response."

"Come on,(I said like a spoiled child)pleeeaaase, I'm begging over here."

" Say what you will, but I'm still not telling." Brute told me

" Aw man, that's not fair. I just got up from sleeping and you won't tell me a thing.H...how unwelcoming." I stuttered

One of the nuses came along, and told Hitomi," Visiting hours are over, you best be leaving now, oh and make sure Kani gets checked out."

"We'll do, thank you"Hitomi nodded

I don't know why exactly, but I had to say it,I guess because I was ecited.

"Well, you all heard the nurse, let's blow this joint!" I shouted

" Kani hurry up!"Brute shouted.

" Hey, wait up how the heck you get in front of me,I'm coming."

All three of us stepped out of the hospital, and we were walking towards the parking lot in the back of the was twenty-one,thirty-eight hours, or 9:38 p.m, and everyting was calm and cool. But I still wondered, where we were going. Hopefully home,or a place here I can call that. All the more because I haven't been 'Home' in a long time.

Hitomi was walking up front, while me and Brute were walking slower in the back. We began talking about what had happened to us on the battle field, and if anyone else had survived,but then all of a sudden when Hitomi stopped and turned around to face us, about to tell us something, a darked-colored large van just drifted in between us, and bullets just started flying all over the place. Luckily, Brute grabbed me and pulled me out of the way, behind him, so that I wouldn't get shot. All I heard then was screaming coming from Hitomi. When I looked over Brute's shoulder, I saw the van driving away and so I did the first thing that came to my mind and ran after it. When I ran about two minutes, one of my heels broke, and I fell to the floor, but I got up really really quick and took them off. I saw the van take a right, when I shouted,

"Hitomi!!!" to the top of my lungs.

I heard something honk behind me, and turned around. To my amazement it was Brute, in Hitomi's hot pink car, telling me

" Get in" in a serious tone.

I hopped right in, and told Brute,

" They took a right at the corner ahead, you think we can catch up,?"

" Coarse I do, I figured out a shortcut, so hang-on Kani."

With the force, I fell back into the back looked in the glove compartment, and found a passed it back to me, and told me to aim for the tires, no matter what.

" Like I didn't know that Brute, I'm not stupid you know."

"Kani, this is no time to argue, we're saving Hitomi remmember."

" It's not like I can actually forget."

Brute accelerated, and all you can hear was the vroom vrooming of the car.

"Brute,there's a ramp ahead, you can't be serious can you" I said with a terrified expression on my face.

" Oh, but I am, so buckle-up your seatbelt, because we're going airborn."

When Brute took the jump, gravity pulled me down, that is before we started to in the air, I saw a familiar van, criss-crossing through the high way like a maniac, and said to Brute,

"That's our theif, the white van there!" as I pointed.

" You sure!" he asked

" I'm almost positive!"

The car being able to levitate from the ground didn't come in as such a hard landing,but still a reckless one.

"Well, that's good enough for me, Hang-on."

"I'm hangin alright, I'm hangin"

When they saw us through the side-view mirror, they started to shoot at us. I pulled Brute's head down with mine for the moment, to keep us from getting shot in the head, but in doing so we lost some speed. I stood up on the back seat, because the car had no roof. I looked and aimed directly towards the back right tire, and fired one bullet that blew up the tire. But because I wasn't paying any attention to my surrounding at the time, a bullet that they fired just slid across my left cheek, and it started to bleed a bit. It burned really badly,like hot metal, because that's what it was.

" Are you Okay Kani?"Brute said witha bit of a scare

" I'm fine, but now that I think about it your advice about telling me not to get too exited, sucks. Brute,they've taken the exit, follow them will ya"

" Gottcha" he replied

Brute shifted from second to first gear, held the brake down and made a hard turn. One so hard, that I almost fell out for not sitting down. He then pressed the gas petal as hard as could, so in other words he floored it, and let go of the break. We flew so fast you would have thought we were the Flash, and he quickly changed to second to third gear. But what amazed me the most from all this, was the van was still moving even though the tire was blown out, and the fact that I let a guy who doesn't even have his linsence drive!

The van turned into an alley and tipped over on it's side for breaking to hard. Someone jumped out of the driver's side of the vehicle and looked all shiny when it started running towards us. Brute accelerated towards it and I jumped out of the backseat with my heels in one hand and Punisher gun in the other.

When I landed on the floor I rolled forward to soften my landing, and got up as fast as I could, but the dress was sort of tight on my legs, so I reached to the bottom of the right side of it and ripped it just below the point in which you could see my underwear. When I looked towards the van I held up my gun and pointed it towards the second 'thing' that was holding Hitomi like a rag doll. She was all tied up and bling folded with only a bit of dirt showing on her face.

"Who are you, and what do you want that girl!( I shouted)Answer me god damn it!!!"

All of a sudden the first one kicked the gun out of my hands and sliced it with some sort of whip. I turned my head towards it, but it sweep kicked me and I fell towards the floor. I turned my head up, and then (bang bang) it just collapsed to the floor. I got up without looking at what did it, and ran towards Hitomi. I took a quick glimpse to see that Brute was runing from 'it's' left side. I was thinking in my head,"Distraction,distraction what can I use for a distraction", and bingo, I threw one of the heels as I was running, and 'it' used steel whip thing and sliced it to little pieces. It then ran towards me completely ignoring Hitomi giving Brute some time to un-tie her. Yet then again, I was in a whole heap of trouble.

I threw the next shoe and it was also sliced. It came to me using the whip and sliced left and right at the floor. All I could hear right about now was my heartbeat, and everything around me just went in slow motion as I stood and braced myself for that thing as it drew jumped, and my eyes still followed it. I threw myself to the side and dodge-rolled as it landed and crumbled the pavement underneath. Then to my surprise, three heavy shots broke the cybernetic things arm and blew it's head right off. I calculated the angle of the fire and turned my head at the direction. It was an even bigger and greyer cybernetic thing, yet for some strange reason I told it,

"Thank you"

I turned my head and ran towards Brute and Hitomi who looked safe and sound.

" Hitomi,"I said exitedly

"Kani" she replied as she hugged me

" She's alright, as a matter of fact both of you seem to be."Brute said in an accomplished tone.

When I looked up to see the expression on his face when he said that, off the corner of my eye I saw a man on the roof of the side building aiming at the expression on my face largened in frightment, and shouted

"Get Own now!!"Demanding it.

I pulled Hitomi underneath my body as I dropped to the floor, and Brute covered both of us. I turned my eyes at the direction of the Grey man looking thing and saw it running in our direction, but then ( clink,clink) two shots fired and a massive explosion behind us happened and I shut my eyes closed and prayed none of us got hurt by the fire. I felt only a bit of heat, but I knew Brute felt it all, and a tear slowely crept down my face and hit the floor. Me worrying about him made me begin to cry, and the heat made me fall unconcious.

But I did hear a voice, it belonged to Briarios, and I remmember it well,his sweet, sweet voice. He shouted in concern

" Hold on...just hold on."


	3. A Good Day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN APPLESEED NOR DO I OWN ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!! but i wish i could ^-^*

Sound: Helicoppter Rotor

My eyes opened wide, as I woke up in a state of shock and shouted "Hitomi!"

My heart was beating rapidly as I tried to catch my breath and took a glace around where I was.

" A coppter... How'd I get in a coppter?"

" We put you in, that's how" a remmemberable voice said sweetly.

" H..Hitomi? Is that you?"

" Who were you expecting, the toothfairy."

*giggles*

"Ahh, that hurt." I said to myself

I turned my head to the left and I just couldn't belive my eyes, and I just didn't want to belive to be honest with you. My bestfriend Brute was on a stretcher and third degree burns covered his entire right arm and part of his abdomin(spelled it wrong) and I think his back and a bit his left shoulder, but I couldn't really tell from the sheets that were on him. I got up from my seat and dropped down next to his stretcher and placed my head on the rail and tried to hold back my tears.

" Hitomi do you know if he'll be alright?" In a very sad tone.

" I'll be f...fine Kani" Brute said to reassure me.

" He's going to get sent to my doctor Kani, he's the best doctor anyone can get here in Olympus."

"huh" I turned my head toward the direction the voice came from and almost shed a tear at the very sound of it.

"Bri..Briarios? Is that you?" I could barely see him because of the darkness shadowing the helicoppter. The figure began to stand, until the pilot told everyone to hold down for the landing.

" You better do as he says Kani, we'll talk to each other later okay."

" Like I need to take orders from the guy in the stretcher."

I went to take my seat. I saw the floor get closer and closer as we approached th building landing pad. But tha strangest thing I noticed, was all the colorful lights and so many people in party clothes.

"Hitomi what's going on down there?"

"Your going to have to wait to find out Kani."

"Do I have to, can't you just tell me now" I said eager

She began to giggle but then looked forward as though she had a serious thought about something. I remained quiet until we landed and once we did I was the first to jump off the hellicopter. As soon as I hit the floor I heard the large crowd shout, simultaniestly

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANI!!!!!!!!"

"Wha....what's this... what's going on?"

"Are you surprised Kani" Briarios said

" Well (I began to turn around) of coarse I'm surpri...surpri....who are you?"

"You don't remmember me?"

" I can't really tell, your voice is so familiar,but...(then it hit me) Briarios? Is that you Briarios, I haven't seen or heard from you in so long Briarios, I've missed you."

I felt so strange, like I wanted to say something more but I couldn't. Before we started the Great War I spend some time with Briarios, and grew found of him. In my head there was a love triangle going on between Briarios, Deunan and I, but it seemed I wasn't even a player in this love game. After all I was younger than Deunan by about four to six years, but having Briarios by me ment more to me than silver or gold, and it could never be.

He spoke to me in a low tone and said, " I'm sorry I wasn't there in time for you Kani."

"Huh..."

" How's it going you guys!?"

" Deaunan (I said softly) Deunan!!" This time louder and more exited like

She came closer and wrapped arms with Briarios, before she walked up to me and hugged me with a warm greeting.

" You're finally where your suppose to be Kani, here with us."

" I think maybe you had a bit too much to drink Deunan."

" Maybe Kani, how's Brute?"

I looked to the inside of the copter where Brute was on the looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up. I couldn't really hear what he told me because the copter was about to take off, but I knew what he said. And so I smiled back and waved as he left. After, I turned back around and shouted

" WHO'S READY TO PARTY!!!!!"

The crowd all cheered, and I ran to the DJ and asked for a microphone. I then persued to go on the stage right next to it and said in the mic.

" I don't quite know what to do, but I'll try to sing a song for everyone tonight, for throwing me an awsome surprise party okay,DJ you're gonna have to help me out."

Song by:_Avril Lavine_ Song title:_Take me away _

I cannot find a way to describe it,

It's there inside, All I do is hide.

I wish that it would just go away

What would you do

you do if you knew,

What would you do

( echos of scream )

All the pain

I finally knew

all the thoughts lead back to you

Back to what

is never said,

Back and forth

Inside my head.

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable, come and take me away.

I feel like I am all alone

All by myself I need to get around this

My words are cold,

I don't want them to hurt you,

If I show you

I don't think you'll understand,

Cause no one understands

All the pain

I finally knew

all the thoughts lead back to you

Back to what

is never said,

Back and forth

Inside my head.

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable, come and take me away!!!

I'm going nowhere on and on and

I'm getting nowhere on and on and on

I'm going nowhere on and on and off

and on and off and on

All the pain

I finally knew

all the thoughts lead back to you

Back to what

is never said,

Back and forth

Inside my head.

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable, come and take me away!!!

take me away, take me away,

take me away....end.

Song By:_Tayler Swift _Song title:_The way I loved you_

He is sensible, and so incredible

And all my single friends are jelous

He says everything I need to hear

And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up the door and I get into his car,

And he says you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

and it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name

Your so in love that you act insane,

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a roller-coaster counter rush

And I never knew I could feel like much

And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space

And never makes we wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He was close to my mother

Talked business with my father

He's charming and endearing

And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name

Your so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a roller-coaster counter rush

And I never knew I could feel like much

And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking

And my hearts not breaking

Cause I'm not feeling anthing else oh

( forgot the lines) T-T

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name

Your so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a roller-coaster counter rush

And I never knew I could feel like much

And that's the way I loved you.....end

" Well, (sigh) that's all I've got, so party on people."

I got off stage and walked toward the bar and asked for a martini. But then Hitomi came and sat next to me and had a serious talk with me. Or at least she tried anyway.

" Why did you choose to sing that song Kani?"

" Truth be told Hitomi I just felt it, right after the moment with Briarios, it just came to me."

" You know about a year ago from today Olympus had it's greatest change in history. Bioroids like me were finally given what they wanted in to Deunan and Briarios "

" Really Hitomi"

" uh hum"

"Hitomi, do you think me being here with Deunan and Briarios is a good idea?"

" It all depends"

" On what Hitomi"

" On what you plan on doing while your here."

"I guess it does"

I remained quiet throughout the rest of the night.I thought to myself with Brutus in the hospital and Deunan and Briarios being together I'm pretty lonely here in this Utopia. Bioroids and what I gather from constant chatter some E.S.W.A.T business going on. Though today has been quite exiting and all I have to be prepared. Whether to keep myself toghther, to find my heart again or try to be smart for those I love and figure out why those things wanted Hitomi. Faith has no say in my life and love is an illusion. It distracts you and it will never let you forget. And emotions are worthless to those who can't control them.

It began getting silent as the clock struck 12:00 o'clock midnight and before I knew it the party was over, and what happened sounded mute and a blur to me. Why am I here. Well I guess I find out tommorow after a hot shower and some nights rest because today has been a heck of a day. What's in store next is a mystery, and I love it. _B-Day:__ June 16 ._


	4. A Strange Night

_**It has almost been a freakin' year since I last posted up something, so this is my best try to fix up and or continue my story. I warn thee that This may in fact be terrible, but I gotta get into the writing again and get back in the story, so...I will continue this story NOW.**_

" Kani , hey Kani it's time to go"

"Alright Hitomi, I'll be right there"

I took in a deep breathe and then exhailed. I then stood up and proceeded to the exit where Hitomi was waiting for raised out her hand towards me as I walked smiled and said.

" Hurry up(wavimg her hand signaling to come closer) you have a bigger day tommorow, you need to get home to rest"

I smiled, extended my hand and walked faster towards Hitomi

I reached her and we both went walking to the elevator. It remained silent until the elevator got there.

*ting*

" Hitomi what floor are we getting off on." i asked

"The 12th 's where your room is Kani"

I crossed my arms and leaned aginst the back of the elevator with my eyes closed and head looking down.

I smiled,"It's gonna be a good day tomorrow."

The elavator stopped on the 13th floor,when I looked up.I saw a strange character enter the elavator, but then agoain everyone I don't know is a strange character.I thought nothing of it and closed my eyes and looked down again. But then I felt something tug me, as the doors began to close. I was thrown into the hallway of the thirteenth floor, and when I looked up,I saw the man restraining Hitomi, covering her mouth and trying to keep her still.

I yelled," Hitomi!!!!!" I got up and sprang to the elevator door, but it shut just as I reached it." Son-of-a BITCH!" I punched he door.I turned my head to find the nearest stairway, i found it, but also found a group of men scolding. They held rifles, and the man up front was smoking a cigar,right by the fire alram, cocky bastard.

"What have you done with Hito" I was rudely cut off.

" Ha ha hah eh, Hitomi,Hitomi, really, your not gonna ge"

"Sorry but I believe I was talking, idiota"

"Wha..You dare mock me,you Bitch!"he turned his head towards his gang. "I want her DEAD boys"

I ran straight towards him as he turned his head,and by the time he turned back, I rounhouse kicked his head so fast it gave him whiplash. Everyone started fireing. and so I ran towards the wall, and jumped at it. I kicked off the wall towards the second man and kicked him too. But I had to keep moving, so I sprinted towards the nearest man, grabbed his rifle, flipped him over my shoulder and broke his arm. Keeping the rifle I shot at the lights, and threw the gun away after the hall was black. Those idiots kept shooting randomly, and one of the bullets recushet and got me in the arm.I then sprinted towards the fire alarm I saw earlier and pulled it. The bells rang and the people in their rooms all ran out in fear causing a perfect distraction, for me to run down the stairway. I bursted through the door and clumsy me also tripped.I got back up as fast any one could and skipped down the steps, all the way to the main lobby. I ran through and lept out the door. The stranger shoved her into the car and started to shoot at me with a handgun he pulled out from his pocket. i was so out of wack by the blood loss in my arm,that i couldn't move in time, and dropped to the floor, on my I heard was the shattered glass falling towards the ground.

I got shot, I was feeling cold and couldn't see straight any more. I collapsed and hit the floor, and the last thing on my mind was,

"Hitomi....why do-they..want......yo..u..?"


End file.
